stonekeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Wahooka
Wahooka the Trickster is an immortal goblin-like creature, one of the Elder Powers that came from the same primordial seed as Vermatrix Goldenhide. He has grey-green skin, sunken eyes, tusks and long-taloned fingers. Humans know him as King of the Goblins, hint that faerie swill runs in his veins. Wahooka taught the Younger Gods and Thera was his fvorite, but he always demanded gems and respect, so slowly the gods turned against him. His Glass Palace was shattered. Wahooka defeated the statue of Death in the Temple of Thera. He took its head for Gotha Karn, granting him power. When Stonekeep was destroyed, he saved Drake by teleporting him. Years later he helped him in his quest to restore Stonekeep. He helped him find a firedagger and a few oil bombs then led him to the Palace of Shadows to encounter Khull-khuum. After Drake resurrected the land he became a legendary King. Wahooka helped him and it obtained far-flung colonies, gleaming towers and centuries of peace. He was worshipped in Stonekeep of the House of Drake who offered him gems, Drake, Drakeson and Calvar. He supported the lawful regent Ulger the Cruel even when the lawful heir Terris came of age. Wahooka didn't pledge allegiance to him and after a war, Terris banished him from Stonekeep and named Thera the official goddess. For 300 years he skulked about the fringes of the kingdom serving anyone with the wealth to pay him, forced to change identities The citizens, especially fraudsters, offer him sparkling bits of glass, drop scraps of tin in water to ask his protection. He considered that his value was underestimated and considered the humans ungrateful for what he did. When throgs and sharga]s started invading the kingdom, Wahooka summoned Thera from her idol, curious about Stonekeep's fate, Thera said she'd do nothing to learn to fight its own battles. He detroyed Thera's idol and left to alarm the folk. Tranformed as a stag, in Kural, he was hunted by Cassius's band of hunters for 4 ays without even getting close to him, until he led them near a valley under a steep slope over the spirelike crowns of an ice-crusted pine forest. It was so as to show them that raiders were coming to them. Taking his normal form, he talked to Cassius and showed him throgs and shargas maraudes passing to the Dark Wood Canyon. Cassius found him again in the Brookbury Basin. He created a magic chasm where one of the bands of throgs and shargas fell. Then he asked for his tinderbox and caused an ember to explode near a battle line. He tried to convince Cassius to fee. When he saw a galok emerging against his spell, Wahooka showed soe interest and told Cassius to jump over the chasm. He briefly saved Whitney from the galok's fireball, however soon all were dead except Cassius. He went to Vermatrix's lair. After she attacked him, he trapped her under the portcullis of her lair and demanded for some scales. He went to the Faery Realm where Thera attempted to dissude him from proceeding. He entered a cavern. After many hours of walking, of ducking down half-hidden offshoots and crawling through serpentine passages the size of snake holes, of scrambling over castle-sized monoliths and leaping abysses as wide as rivers, Pendaran came at last to the dead-end vault of the Sun Sword. After removng it, he secured it in the ceiling, and covered the floor with dry peat, still having Vermatrix's odor, to keep off vermin. There he was harassed by two faeries, Bink and Wink. Wahooka was found on Crusher in the High Valley, surprising Cassius and saying that there would be no need to scan the rim of Shadow Gorge. Cassius said that he didn't see him in Stonekeep as promised, but Pendaran said he was there and promised that next month will arrive his enkavs that will be worth of 10000 men. Cassius screeched seeing Crusher's burned tail but Pendaran then redirected his attention to the ambush and used his magic to make him see. He reminded to Cassius that his companion the Asgrim can't see what he sees, as his magic is too precious to waste on "little tunnel grubs", enraging the dwarf. The quarrel was stopped by Cassius. Wahooka asked for a toll, Sir Alban's ring, to bring them to the other side of the gorge. Cassius reluctantly accepted, and Wahooka rode to the edge of the gorge, making the copanions to run after him. He dismounted, made a snowball and gathered energies to create a snowbridge across the other side of the chasm. Cassius started traversing the bdige but his magic was invisible to the dwarves and he used taunts and insuts to persuade Asgrim to walk on "empty air". He led Cassius and the Brass Axe Company up to the other side of the Gorge an then 50 paces before the enemies. He warned them that they are outnumbered 3 to 2.